pokemoninfinityfandomcom-20200214-history
Pokemon Infinity Wiki:Making a Move Page
Hello! We cannot tell you how glad we are that you've taken an interest in helping out on the Pokemon Infinity wiki. Every edit you make, even a small one, is a big help to this project. Thank you! This page will guide you through the process of making a page for a move in the game. If you're new to this, I'd recommend opening Template:SampleMove and perhaps one of the already finished move pages in another tab. If you're feeling confident, perhaps you would like to follow along and make a page while reading this! Getting Started Finding a Move Page to Make Before starting an article from scratch, it's highly recommended you visit Category:Moves first. Here you can find a list of all the moves we will be using. A blue link means the page already exists, a purple link means that you've already been to the page, and a red link means the page doesn't exist. If you're following along, go ahead and click one of those red links- but check the discussion first to make sure no one else is working on it. To let everyone know you're working on a page, put up a note in the discussions to say so. Remember to put ~~~~ at the end to sign your name! Inserting the Template If you clicked the red link, you should be on a create an article page with the same title as the red link you clicked (for example, if you clicked on "Splash", you are now editing a page called "Splash"). On the right edge of the toolbar, you should see a button labeled "Source". Click on that. You are now editing in source mode! In the main text field, type: Make sure it looks EXACTLY the way it's typed right there, or it won't work! This includes capitalization. Save the page. Aside from the title, it should now look exactly like the page Template:SampleMove. If it doesn't, make sure you typed in the code right. Editing the Body Click Edit Page. You should be able to change any text on the page. If all you can see is something that looks like a green puzzle piece, you put in the template wrong. Go back to Source Mode, make sure you put "subst" at the beginning and try again. Everything going smoothly? Great! Before we get into editing the rest of the page, you might want to go through and replace "move name" with the title of the page whenever it appears. Most of the editing from here on out is simply replacing placeholders such as "move name" with the real thing. Now it's time to start the actual editing. Before starting, do yourself a favor and open up an already existing page about the move on another site for reference. I personally use Bulbapedia. The Introduction : Move description. Move name is a _____-type move that does damage and/or affects the target's status. It can be taught to pokemon via TM#. '' You can read up on the move descriptions already in the games to become familiar with how it works, but we prefer that you write your own description of the move on the page. Fill in the blank with the move's type (steel, fire, etc), and edit the statement afterwards to reflect what the move does. For example, Growl is a move that only affects status, Pound is a move that only does damage, and Tri Attack is a move that does both. '''Just delete that last sentence for now. The PI staff will handle that themselves because we're doing a lot of things differently in PI where TMs are concerned.' Effects Damage : Move name has # power. This means that, disregarding type advantages, STAB, and status alterations, the move does # HP of damage. Replace the first "#" with the base power of the move (for example, Quick Attack has a base power of 40). The second "#" is the base power divided by 10 (Quick Attack would do 4 HP of damage). If your move doesn't do damage (Swords Dance, for example), just say so and move on. The staff will handle damage for moves like Dragon Rage that do a specific amount of HP damage even in game. Other Effects : Move name has a #% chance of raising/lowering the target's attack power/health/accuracy/evasion. Move name has a #% chance of poisoning/badly poisoning/paralyzing/confusing/burning/freezing/inducing sleep on/infatuating the target. '' If your move does absolutely anything other than damage (status effects/ailments, hitting more than once, etc), this is where you say so. Try to explain the effect as thoroughly as possible so anyone reading can understand. Accuracy & PP Both pretty self-explanatory. Remember to include the max PP. Pokemon that Learn Move Name by Level up Just put in all the pokemon who learn the move in question. '''Make sure you're using the Gen 2 learnset. Don't worry about post-Gen 2 pokemon for now. You guessed it- staff will handle it.' Also make sure you're linking all your pokemon names by either surrounding them with double square brackets (Magikarp, for example) or by highlighting the name and hitting ctrl+L. 'Pokemon that Learn Move Name by TM' You guessed again! Staff will handle this later. Congratulations! You've created an entire move page! Make sure to add your brand new move page to the Moves category.